


Не ослабей душой своей

by WTF Dark Alchemist 2021 (fandom_dark_alchemist)



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements, canonical AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_dark_alchemist/pseuds/WTF%20Dark%20Alchemist%202021
Summary: Георик, несмотря на предостережение Мефистофеля, соглашается посетить церковь вместе с Михаэлем.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Dark Alchemist 2021: тексты G-T





	Не ослабей душой своей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам главы "Демон в церкви".  
> В тексте присутствует цитата из послания апостола Павла к евреям, а так же цитаты из новеллы.

В День Святого Духа многие жители Камазена спешили в церковь, желая успеть попасть внутрь величественного строения до начала службы. Она каким-то чудесным образом наполняла прихожан почтением и смирением, и чем ближе они подходили к ее входу, тем тише становились их разговоры, в конце концов сходя на нет. 

Георик вел непринужденную беседу с Михаэлем. Он был так занят с самого приезда в столицу, что несмотря на близость Агестро к собственному особняку, так и не посетил ее. 

— Прости. Не возражаешь, если мы сбавим шаг? — через силу выдохнул Георик, остановившись. Резко возникшая давящая боль усиливалась с каждым шагом, а перед глазами и вовсе потемнело, словно сам Господь был против его присутствия на святой земле. С трудом дыша, как если бы нечто незримой рукой сдавило его грудную клетку, он пытался отдышаться. Эти ощущения хоть и были похожи на то, что он испытывал при появлении Мефистофеля, в этот раз определенно не были делом рук демонических.

— Все хорошо? Ты побледнел, — Михаэль подхватил друга под руку.  
Он испугался — неужели работа отнимает у Георика столько сил, что сейчас, когда он наконец-то смог отвлечься от нее, усталость навалилась на него с удвоенной силой? Друг и раньше, едва он вернулся в Камазен, казался Михаэлю слабым и болезным, но в первые встречи он списал такое состояние Георика на последствия пережитой трагедии.

_«Ты рожден от нечистой крови…», — услышал Георик Глас с Небес. Не было сомнений — обращались лишь к нему одному, — «Предостерегаю тебя»._  
Он мог бы подумать, что это было плодом разыгравшегося воображения, если бы Мефистофель не предупреждал его, отговаривая от сомнительной затеи.

_«Что вам там делать, Господин?»_ — спрашивал демон. Несмотря на то, что Георик все еще не заключил сделку с бесом, тот настойчиво называл его только “Господином” и беспокоился так, как будто бы вознамерился стать алхимику нянюшкой.  
_«Вам нечего делать на святой земле. Останьтесь дома»_ ,— просил Мефистофель, но Георик не хотел даже слушать его.  
_«Я не смогу защитить вас, если вы пойдете туда!»_ — предпринял он последнюю попытку, только подкрепляя уверенность Георика в правильности этой идеи. Теперь он догадывался, о чем пытался предупредить Мефистофель.

— Ты дрожишь и весь вспотел, — Михаэль похлопал друга по спине, приводя в чувство.  
— Все в порядке, — выдохнул, распрямляясь, Георик, — просто голова закружилась. Ты иди, я отдохну здесь.  
Михаэль вспылил:  
— Мы почти у самой церкви, и ты не зайдешь внутрь?! — он строго посмотрел на друга. Что бы ни было причиной его плохого самочувствия, он не понимал, почему нельзя было отдохнуть в притворе церкви, когда их от входа отделяли считанные метры. Тем более, что священнослужители наверняка не отказали бы в помощи.  
Михаэль подумал, быть может Георик стыдился того, что давно не посещал церковь? Что не находил время для молитв и Бога?

— Я пришел вознести молитву и не прощу тебе, если ты не пойдешь со мной. Тебе следует покаяться в своих грехах и почтить Господа, если не хочешь, чтобы Он прогневался на тебя!

_«Небеса уже прогневались на меня, друг. Стал бы ты по-прежнему говорить со мной и пытаться спасти мою душу, если бы знал, сколько чудовищных вещей я уже совершил? Если бы знал о демоне, неотступно следующем за мной?»_

Георик обреченно кивнул.  
— Будь по твоему, — поддерживаемый Михаэлем, он вошел в церковь.

Из-за праздника внутри оказалось много людей — все они, погруженные в собственные мысли, молились.  
Михаэль повел друга к скамье, ближайшей к алтарю — на одно из немногих мест, оставшихся свободным. 

— Михаэль, — обратился к ним священнослужитель, лицо которого просияло, как только он понял, что не обознался, и человек перед ним — Михаэль Рамфет. — А это? — он кивком указал на Георика, которого видел впервые.  
— Мой старый друг, — смиренно ответил Михаэль.  
— Георик Забериск, — представился Георик, про себя подивившись резкой перемене настроения друга. Словно весь свой горячий нрав, всю свою вспыльчивость, он оставил за порогом Агестро.  
Георик почувствовал, будто нечто снова сдавило его грудную клетку, и в глазах начало стремительно темнеть.

— Он недавно пережил страшную трагедию, — спокойный мягкий голос Михаэля вдруг сделался жестким и грубым:  
_— Он сжег родную деревню и убил несколько сотен сельских жителей, — тон его звучал обвинительно и резко. Словно его устами говорил кто-то другой. — Он убил даже тех, кто умолял о пощаде — всех до единого за одну жуткую ночь! Они умоляли сохранить им жизнь, но смилостивился ли он? Нет. Этот человек — настоящее чудовище, не заслуживающее прощения Господа._

— Михаэль, о чем ты говоришь?! — Георик схватился за руку друга.

_— Вырвать ему ногти, колесовать, протащить лошадью по дорогам, пока его плоть не сотрется до костей, — продолжал грозно говорить Михаэль, в голосе которого Георик перестал узнавать своего друга. — Нет сомнения, что этот человек — сам Дьявол!_

— Михаэль! — воскликнул Георик, не в силах больше терпеть подобных обвинений. Он знал, что не был безгрешен, но слышать такое от Михаэля казалось дикостью.

— Что-то не так? Твое лицо покрыто испариной, — Михаэль с нескрываемым беспокойством посмотрел в лицо Георику, заглянув в его распахнутые темные глаза. — Георик, ты в порядке?  
Идея привести друга в церковь все меньше казалась хорошей. Быть может, стоило дать Георику попросту отдохнуть дома, и пойти вместе в другой раз. Может быть тогда смог бы и Сен-Жермен…Михаэль подумал о том, что выпуск Хромированных Крестоносцев должен завершиться, и у их друга станет больше свободного времени, ведь он больше не будет занят постоянным усовершенствованием жутких военных механизмов.  
— Ты вспомнил про тот ужас, который случился в деревне? — осторожно спросил Михаэль, взяв Георика за руку, и подумал, неужели кошмары мучают друга даже на яву? Он перевел взгляд на священнослужителя:  
— Он страдает. Деревня, в которой он родился и вырос, была сожжена до тла.

— Бедный мальчик, — тихо вздохнул служитель, — Господь с тобой…Он милостив.  
И святой отец зачел стих из Библии:  
— Вы еще не до крови сражались, подвизаясь против греха, и забыли утешение, которое предлагается вам, как сынам: сын мой, не пренебрегай наказания Господня, и не унывай, когда Он обличает тебя. Ибо Господь, кого любит, того наказывает; бьет же всякого сына, которого принимает. Если вы терпите наказание, то Бог поступает с вами, как с сынами. Ибо есть ли какой сын, которого бы не наказывал отец? Если же остаетесь без наказания, которое всем обще, то вы незаконные дети, а не сыны.

Пока священник говорил, Георик горестно размышлял о том, до чего же злую шутку с ним решило сыграть воображение. Трудно было представить Михаэля, всерьез обвиняющего его в тяжких грехах — Михаэля, готового спасти друзей из любой беды и отвести любые наветы, — легче было даже представить назойливого демона, являющегося посреди церкви с обличительной речью. Не мог ведь Михаэль и в самом деле сказать ему подобное? Не мог ведь отвернуться от друга?

— Примите, ядите, сие есть тело Его, за вас ломимое, — священник подал Георику с Михаэлем блюдо, и каждый взял по просфоре с него.  
Следом за тем священник протянул им по чаше с вином:  
— Пейте из нее все, ибо сие есть кровь Его, за многих изливаемая во оставление грехов. 

Георик взял чашу, но его руки дрожали так сильно, что он не смог даже поднести ее к губам. Михаэль смерил друга осуждающим взглядом:  
— Георик, можешь взять меня за руку, — он накрыл своей ладонью руку друга и почувствовал жар его кожи и сильную дрожь, как если бы его тело было охвачено лихорадкой.

Георику вновь показалось, что он не может дышать, а затем у него потемнело перед глазами.  
«Это ощущение…Неужели? Почему именно сейчас?» — он рвано выдохнул и опустил голову. Он надеялся, что это ощущение лишь кажется знакомым, что это что угодно, но только не явление эрцгерцога Ада. Да и как демон мог проникнуть в храм Господа?  
Однако краем глаза Георик заметил Мефистофеля, и был уверен, судя по тому, что никто не обратил на демона внимания, что никто больше из присутствующих в церкви его не видит. Значило ли это, что Мефистофель был столь силен, что смог беспрепятственно попасть сюда?  
Самодовольная улыбка сияла на лице демона.

_«Тебе должно оставить свою веру в Создателя. Она глупа… Или ты так наивен, что надеешься заслужить искупление?»  
Демон насмехался, и все же его голос звучал с сожалением и как показалось Георику — тенью непонятной надежды.  
— Мне не нужно искупление, — слабым голосом возразил Георик, — я лишь желаю помочь тем, кто оказался не так удачлив, как я.  
Мефистофель ядовито рассмеялся:  
«Отринь подобные мысли. Твои молитвы, пусть и обращённые во благо вечного бытия, не принесут спасения… Эти хлеб и вино — яд для твоей сущности… Как плоть дьявола для детей Божьих. Лучше вспомни про свои преступления… Крики сельских жителей, когда ты отнимал их жизни… Знай, мягкосердечие — твой недруг», — с этими словами демон исчез во тьме, из которой явился._

— В чем дело? Не медли и пей! — грубо напомнил Георику Михаэль, не находя объяснения ни состоянию, ни поведению друга, смотрящего куда-то вперед себя сквозь пространство.  
Михаэль проследил за его взглядом, но там никого не было — лишь храмовая колонна — одна из тех, что держала свод.

— Все ли хорошо с тобой, сын мой? — напротив, мягко поинтересовался священник.  
Георик кивнул. Он осторожно поднес чашу к губам, не обращая внимания на сильную дрожь в руках, и сделал глоток. В тот же миг он ощутил жар такой сильный, будто бы пламя объяло все его тело. Не только снаружи — огонь словно разгорался в самом его сердце, обжигая все внутренние органы и намереваясь выжечь его изнутри. Не в силах терпеть жар и боль, Георик закричал, и в его глазах заблестели слезы.  
Чаша выпала из его ослабевших рук и, с грохотом ударившись об пол, разбилась.  
Часть вина стекла по его губам.  
Схватив Георика за руку, Михаэль, ничего не говоря, вывел его на улицу.

***

— Что с тобой произошло? Неужели ты стал еретиком?! — гневно и вместе с тем печально спросил Михаэль, когда Георик прокашлялся и снова смог стоять сам. Сама мысль о том, что это возможно, возмущала Михаэля. И все же это было самым разумным объяснением странного поведения и состояния Георика.  
— Ничего подобного, — вяло возразил Георик, не настроенный спорить с другом и тем более пытаться объяснить ему все так, чтобы это в действительности не звучало как признание в становлении еретиком, — не возражаешь, если мы обсудим это позже? Мне нужна вода…  
— Нет, мы будем говорить об этом сейчас! — вспылил Михаэль. — Я желаю знать всю правду. Какой бы она ни была, — голос его смягчился, однако взгляд по-прежнему пылал, а руки были сжаты в кулаки.  
— Георик, не заставляй меня выбивать из тебя правду при помощи силы, — попытался воззвать он к разуму друга, полагая, что у Георика не должно найтись сил для того, чтобы дать ему достойный отпор.

Они стояли посреди переулка недалеко от городских трущоб — отсюда все еще были видны шпили Агестро, но здесь, в отдалении от площади и главной улицы, было тихо и безлюдно.  
Георик, прислонившись к стене, мотнул головой.   
Хотя боль перестала разрывать его изнутри, а жар схлынул, он не был уверен в том, что сможет дойти до дома без посторонней помощи. Слабость и головокружение по-прежнему сковывали его, и Георик не хотел даже думать о возможной драке с другом, но Михаэль не унимался:  
— Мне всё равно, что ты прикинулся больным: я буду избивать тебя до тех пор, пока не услышу правды. Слышишь меня? Мой долг рыцаря — защищать тех, кто слаб, — в том числе и в вере. Если ты стал еретиком — я верну тебя в лоно церкви!   
Михаэль наотмашь ударил не сопротивляющегося Георика.   
— Почему? Почему ты отвергаешь Его, нашего Господа?! — он продолжал наносить удары.  
— Михаэль, — слабо прохрипел Георик, из разбитой губы которого сочилась кровь, — перестань. Пожалуйста. Я чувствую себя неважно.   
И Михаэль в самом деле перестал бить — резко, словно испугавшись самого себя и того, что мог сотворить. Он мрачно навис над сползшим по стене Геориком:  
— Мне нужны объяснения.   
— Пожалуйста, давай поговорим об этом потом? — Георик прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову. К головокружению, возникшему еще в Агестро, прибавилась боль, сдавливающая черепную коробку в тиски.  
— Я хочу знать, что с тобой происходит. Ты мой друг, и мой долг как друга — не дать тебе затеряться во тьме.  
Георик скорбно улыбнулся.  
— То, что происходит сейчас…это как-то связано с тем, что ты пропал три года назад, я прав? — озвучил подозрение Михаэль.— Что на самом деле произошло с тобой тогда?  
— Сколько можно говорить об этом? — Георик нахмурился. Его часто спрашивали об этом еще тогда, но некоторые люди не унимались и теперь, и даже друг, похоже, не был намерен отступать. — Я потерял сознание, был болен и метался в бреду сам не знаю, сколько времени. Я был в полубессознательном состоянии, как я могу ответить на твой вопрос?!   
Михаэль продолжал стоять на своем.  
— Если тебе так интересно, можешь спросить у Лилит! — в сердцах выпалил Георик, но тут же прикусил язык, и надломленным голосом добавил:  
— Будь она жива, быть может, смогла бы ответить на твой вопрос.  
Похороны его младшей сестры прошли не так уж давно, и друзья были не в курсе того, что Лилит — точнее то, что от нее осталось, — сейчас ждала любимого брата в особняке Заберисков. И Михаэлю точно не следовало даже намекать на то, что Лилит жива.   
— Извини, — видя душевные страдания друга, Михаэль смягчился. — Верховные инквизиторы приходили ко мне. Их интересовал ты, но я...не смог поверить, что ты мог совершить нечто _еретическое_. Что ты способен на подобное.   
Он отвернулся от Георика и продолжил, словно это не он только что пытался устроить драку и рассориться с другом. Эта способность Михаэля быстро сменять гнев на милость, а милость на гнев, нередко поражала Георика.  
— Я ответил им так, чтобы у тебя не появилось неприятностей. Теперь же, когда ты — королевский врач, я не знаю, что и думать. Прекратят ли они расследование или продолжат с удвоенным рвением... Но! Я выручил тебя, потому что ты — мой друг. Потому что я верил в тебя. Как бы то ни было, дальнейшее зависит от тебя. Похоже, мне предстоит узнать правду о тебе самом, — Михаэль тяжело вздохнул, — если мне однажды придётся выбирать… То страну и церковь я поставлю выше любви к другу. Прислушайся к моим словам, пока не стало слишком поздно. Иначе мой меч обратится против тебя. Запомни это.  
— Я запомню, — тихо ответил Георик, подняв взгляд на друга.  
Михаэль, удовлетворенный ответом, развернулся и ушел прочь. Он уже не слышал хриплого смеха Забериска.  
— Я прогневил даже Господа, — Георик закрыл глаза, продолжая дрожать всем телом от нервного смеха.

«Если Господь отвернулся от меня, если Великий Инквизитор — дитя его…что ж, я позаимствую силы у Дьявола. Если мою душу уже не спасти, не имеет значения, чьи силы мне придется использовать для спасения Лилит от тяжкой участи», — размышлял Георик, не в силах даже встать, чтобы добраться до главной улицы и нанять экипаж до дома. Да и как он мог появиться на людях в подобном виде, словно побитый бандитами?   
Он поднял взгляд к небу, и небо показалось ему алым, как кровь. Темнота подступала к нему все ближе, но в этот раз не причиняла боли, а наоборот облегчала ее.   
Та же тьма, что всегда окружала Мефистофеля, вдруг сделалась мягкой и заботливой.

— Я предупреждал, — раздался рядом усталый голос Мефистофеля, — но вы, мой Господин, решили делать все по-своему.   
Он тряхнул кудрями и опустился на брусчатку напротив Георика — если бы не голос и знакомое уже лицо, можно было принять демона за самого обычного прохожего, волею случая оказавшегося поблизости и решившего помочь. Однако принимать его руку помощи Забериск не спешил.  
— За вами следят с того самого момента, как вы покинули церковь, — Мефистофель цокнул языком, — вне всякого сомнения, они явят себя, как только я покину вас и уйду достаточно далеко.  
— Оставь меня в покое, _демон_ , — попросил Георик, практически выплевывая последнее слово в лицо собеседнику.  
Хотя тьма, что, казалось, окружала Мефистофеля даже сейчас, больше не приносила боли, Георик не хотел так просто соглашаться на его условия и отдавать свою душу. В конце-концов было похоже, что самому эрцгерцогу Преисподней по какой-то причине очень важна эта сделка.  
— Как пожелаете, _Господин_ , — бросив быстрый и будто бы нервный взгляд в сторону трущоб, Мефистофель поднялся на ноги и, стряхнув с плеча невидимую пыль, спешно удалился.

Не то что бы Георик ожидал, что демон и вправду уйдет, и этот факт приятно удивил его. Сил на то, чтобы задаваться вопросами о причинах такого поведения и будто бы легкой нервозности Мефистофеля, не было. Оставалось только радоваться и надеяться, что демон не решит вскоре вновь явить себя, и не станет более настойчивым в своем желании заключить контракт.  
Вздохнув и прикрыв глаза, Георик, кое-как собравшись с силами, поднялся. Он смог сделать несколько шагов в сторону улиц, прежде чем потерял сознание. 

***

Оставив Георика в трущобах и уверенный в том, что друг сможет самостоятельно добраться до ближайшего экипажа, Михаэль решил возвратиться в Агестро.   
Его мучили тревожные мысли и стыд за то, как он повел себя с Геориком. За то, что поступился принципами и мало того, что ударил его, еще и не помог добраться до дома. Да, нельзя было отрицать, что Михаэль был зол — сначала на друга: за то, что тот пропал и не мог внятно объяснить, что с ним случилось три года назад, за то, как он повел себя в доме Господнем, за то, как осквернил его своей выходкой и вел себя как-то странно и подозрительно, словно и в самом деле стал еретиком, но стыдился этого и, потерявшись во тьме, блуждал, не видя выхода, — а теперь на себя: за то, что не помог, как делал обыкновенно.

— Святой отец, — тихо обратился Михаэль к священнослужителю, — я совершил нечто ужасное.  
— Что случилось, сын мой? — священник с беспокойством посмотрел в лицо Михаэля. — Ты выглядишь бледным. Что-то случилось с твоим другом…я прав?

Михаэль стыдливо опустил голову, и от этого движения волосы рассыпались его по плечам.  
— Я поддался гневу и ударил своего друга, — начал он, — он не заслужил такого обращения. Тем более после недавней трагедии…это сильно подкосило его дух. Но как я, простой смертный, посмел взять на себя роль судьи? Разве не учил меня Господь смирению? А я, — Михаэль запнулся, — поддался дьявольскому наваждению.  
— Господь, благодатию и щедротами Своего человеколюбия да простит тебя, и аз недостойный иерей Его властию мне данною прощаю и разрешаю тебя от всех грехов твоих.

Проводив священника спокойным взглядом, Михаэль опустился на колени перед алтарем и продолжил молитву.   
В это время церковь уже почти опустела, а те немногие прихожане, что находились внутри, были погружены в свои молитвы и не обращали никакого внимания на Михаэля. В конце концов он не пытался совершить ничего, что могло бы считаться оскорбительным.  
Тихая молитва постепенно усмиряла его гнев.   
Михаэль чувствовал спокойствие, и когда понял, что не держит зла на Георика, стал молиться и за спасение его души:  
— Отец наш небесный, прошу, прости моему самому дорогому из друзей, Георику  
Забериску, его грехи. И в первую очередь, если окажется, что грехам его нет прощения…

Михаэлю было страшно: вдруг грехи Георика нельзя искупить? Вдруг он, увлеченный лекарь, и сам не заметил, как встал на тропу алхимии? Или, что хуже, заключил сделку с самим Дьяволом?  
Что-то произошло тогда, три года назад - в этом не было сомнений, и Михаэль был намерен провести собственной расследование. Он надеялся, что докопавшись до правды, сможет наконец-то поговорить с Геориком и получить объяснения. А если и правда окажется, что друг ничего не помнит, то расскажет ему о том, что с ним произошло на самом деле.  
Михаэль чувствовал, что они все больше отдаляются друг от друга, но не хотел этого и был готов хвататься за любую возможность, чтобы вернуть прежние отношения. Когда они были младше, когда проводили вместе немало времени и, казалось, были счастливы. Когда не бились в непонимании о глухую стену, вдруг возникшую перед их лицами, пытаясь докричаться друг до друга.

— Святой Ангел Божий, хранитель и покровитель души моей! Пребудь всегда со мной, утром, вечером, днём и ночью, направляй меня на путь заповедей Божиих и удали от меня все искушения зла, — пробормотал Михаэль, закрывая глаза.   
Как и много раз до этого - молитва успокаивала. Она словно придавала ему сил для дальнейшего пути и, как считал сам Михаэль, для борьбы со злом и защиты дорогого королевства и близких людей.

«Даже если мне придется защищать вас от самих себя».

И тут, будто отзываясь на молитву, произнесенную бессчетное количество раз, откуда-то сверху полился яркий свет. Михаэль открыл глаза и поднял голову, обращая взгляд на источник необычного сияния, но там не было ничего. Только чистейший свет, словно льющийся в церковь с самих небес.  
Михаэль затаил дыхание, не в силах отвести взгляд. Не смея сделать этого.   
Ему казалось, что вот-вот с Небес к нему спустится ангел — иначе не могло и быть.  
Некая часть него, дремлющая в глубине человеческой души, встрепенулась, будто сбрасывая с себя оковы долгого тяжелого сна. Мир приходил в движение, и что-то древнее начинало свое пробуждение.

— Михаэль, — услышал он Голос, льющийся сверху и одновременно звучащий в его голове, — внемли мне, ибо я есть Глас Господа.  
Затаив дыхание, он смотрел прямо на поток света, который казался настолько ярким, что должен был резать глаза, но он, на удивление, был мягок.  
— Открой глаза, — продолжил Глас, — Избегай невежества, стремись быть праведным, посвященным, набожным, любящим, терпеливым и кротким. Продолжи свой путь и одержи победу в сражении веры. Господь так наказал тебе. Оставайся незапятнанным и непорочным, пока Отец наш не явится тебе. Михаэль, оберегай того, кто утратил былое величие, как и было тебе поручено…   
И наш Господь, Спаситель, Всемогущий Бог прибудет в чести и славе во веке веков.

Михаэль внимал каждому слову и продолжал стоять на коленях, неотрывно смотря на свет, пока Голос не затих.   
Он задался вопросом — кого ему должно оберегать, кто был тем, чье величие кануло в Лету? В глубине души то (или тот?), что там покоилось, знало ответ. История должна была повториться вновь, как много раз до этого. А он по слову Господа должен был стать спасителем. Тем, чья вера должна остаться незапятнанной. 

Люди вокруг, казалось, не заметили ничего странного, и продолжали молиться как ни в чем ни бывало. 

Михаэль поднялся с колен и посмотрел на витраж. Солнце, клонящееся к закату, слабо пробивалось сквозь цветное стекло, заливая церковь мягким светом. Михаэлю показалось, что вместо чистого света через витражи льется кровь. Будто бы весь храм вдруг погрузился во тьму, подернутый дымкой скверны.   
Он понимал и вместе с тем боялся этого. Значило ли то, что ему необходимо вернуть Георика в лоно церкви? Или же ему предстоит сражение, которое может решить не только их судьбы, но и судьбу всего Харланда.

_«Михаил, вот мы и встретились»,_ — перед мысленным взором Михаэля возник мужчина, закутанный в дорожный плащ. _«Мне жаль…», — его голос звучал печально, — «возможно, в этот раз все будет по-другому»._  
Этот голос определенно был похож на голос Георика, но так отдаленно, что можно было принять его за дальнего родственника.   
«За его дедушку», — вдруг осенило Михаэля догадкой, и тут же он вспомнил о том, что родители Вольфганга Забериска были казнены по обвинению в колдовстве. Могло ли быть так, что про их род не зря говорили «проклятый», и сын каждый раз становился наследником отца в темных искусствах? Был ли у Георика, если все происходило так на самом деле? Не того ли, что отец обрек его душу на вечные страдания, стыдился и боялся друг?

Решив, что завтра же навестит друга и спросит его обо всем, Михаэль, преисполненный ликованием, покинул церковь.

***  
Георик очнулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво тряс его за плечо.   
С трудом разлепив глаза, он постарался сфокусировать взгляд на человеке перед собой.   
— Господин, с вами все в порядке?   
— Ничего страшного, — Георик мотнул головой, — прошу, оставьте меня в покое.   
Он не знал, видел ли этот человек их ссору, слышал ли, и как давно находился здесь? Вечерело, а это значило, что он провел без сознания по меньшей мере полчаса, но что-то подсказывало, что больше.   
— Я не могу оставить вас здесь в таком состоянии, — обеспокоенно произнес человек, — вы выглядите как человек, сраженный неизвестным недугом.  
Беспокойство незнакомца заставило Георика улыбнуться — другой бы на его месте прошел мимо или остановился бы лишь за тем, чтобы оргабить или убить. Мало кто решил бы проявить сочувствие.

Георик попытался подняться, одной рукой держась за стену, но был подхвачен незнакомцем.  
— Я вижу, что вам тяжело стоять. Обопритесь о меня.  
— Спасибо, — только и смог хрипло выдавить из себя Георик.  
— Мой магазин находится недалеко отсюда, — начав не спеша идти, произнес человек, — там вы сможете отдохнуть и утолить жажду. Кроме того, вам необходимо лечение. Думаю, я смогу найти подходящее лекарство в своем магазине.  
— Значит, вы доктор? — кое-как переставляя ноги, спросил Георик с легким удивлением. Он не помнил, чтобы где-то в трущобах жил доктор. Конечно, он не мог знать всех докторов в округе, но незнакомец не был похож на бедняка и выглядел весьма молодо, и Георик тут же предположил, что они могли бы быть ровесниками.  
— Я смогу дать вам некоторые травы, которые помогут, — сказав это, человек осторожно заглянул в глаза Георика, прежде чем продолжить вести его.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ох, я совсем забыл представиться, — мужчина неловко улыбнулся, — Меня зовут Ян ван Рутберг. Положив руку на спину Георика, он поддерживал его, помогая идти.   
С удивлением для себя Георик заметил, что его тело будто бы стало легче, как только Рутберг решил помочь ему. Но чем списывать это на странное колдовство, легче было решить, что он просто сильно устал, и оттого уже не ощущает тяжести собственного веса.

Они прошли еще немного, прежде чем Рутберг не остановился у одной из простеньких дверей и не отворил ее.  
Запах мирры, казалось, пропитывал все помещение — Георик отчетливо ощущал его, и от этого запаха начинала кружиться голова.

— С вами все в порядке? — бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на побледневшего Георика, спросил Рутберг. — Присядьте. Я постараюсь найти то, что вам поможет.  
Георик сел и прикрыл глаза.   
Полумрак помещения был приятен, но все равно казался сознанию слишком ярким, будто какой-то шутник-художник решил добавить в мир чрезмерно ярких красок.  
— Где мы? — слабым голосом спросил он.  
— Это мой магазин «Золотой гусь», — спокойно ответил Рутберг, — как только ваша лихорадка ослабнет, я все расскажу. Пока же…отдыхайте.

И Георик не заметил, как его сознание погрузилось в желанный сон.


End file.
